Hysteria Mode:  A Sniper's Guide
by corialanus
Summary: Kinji finds out about an assassination attempt on Reki.  Then he charges in and activates Hysteria Mode to save her. What is going to happen when there are no more bad guys and just a very lonely, very grateful sniper?  Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. I am Corialanus and this is going to be my first story for Aria the Scarlett Ammo fan fiction. I like fan fictions, (I guess that's obvious as this is going to be my tenth story on this site.) And I really liked this anime so I was disappointed by the lack of stories for it. I think that my entry will be the ninth. This is going to be a Kinji and Reki (She's the super sniper girl) romance and action story. If you've only watched the anime then Kinji and Reki may seem like kind of a crack pairing, seeing as she's in it for like maybe ten minutes the whole series. I read some of the novels that the anime was based on and she becomes a much bigger character. I've read up to the eighth novel and this story will take place right after they battle the Cao Cao sisters. **

**If you've only seen the anime I'll give you a brief little breakdown of the plot points that have come after its conclusion that will have some bearing on this story. Reki holds Kinji up at gunpoint and tells him that if he can't escape her sniping range he has to marry her. Kinji loses to Reki and reluctantly agrees to the marriage and moves in with her. Aria of course is very upset by this and she and Reki have a falling out. As time goes by Kinji sort of starts to have feelings for Reki and she mostly stays an emotionless robot. Eventually the two of them go on a class trip to a hot springs and they both get pinned down by a sniper. Reki gets wounded in this snipers duel and tells Kinji to leave her to die but he manages to save her and get her to Shirayuki's shrine where they heal her. Then they all board a train and it's rigged with a bomb. They have a battle on the train with a trio of sisters who are decedents of Cao Cao (He's a famous Chinese General) and they all work together to defeat them, mending the relationships between Reki, Aria, and Kinji. When they get back to the school, they form a five person Butei team called Team Baskerville and consisting of Aria, Kinji, Riko, Reki, and Shirayuki. After they officially register their Butei team Reki tells Kinji that she cares a lot about him, but she won't come between his and Aria's partnership anymore. She does add that she still wants him and that she's worried about Aria taking him away from her. Kinji as usual denies that anything is between Aria and himself and then tries to downplay Reki's feelings. This story will start right after they form Team Baskerville.**

* * *

><p>Kinji sat on his couch mindlessly watching TV. He couldn't begin to describe how happy he was to just have a normal night like this all to himself. Aria was gone visiting her mother, as the authorities had become more lax about her restrictions since so many years had been stripped off of her sentence from all of the evidence we had gathered to prove that she was being framed. Shirayuki was spending the next week at the shrine so he would also be free from her intrusions for a while.<p>

Kinji put his feet up on his coffee table as he checked his phone. He saw that just as he expected there was a message from Shirayuki, who texted or e-mailed him at least ten times a day. It was one of her generic "how was your dinner, are you fine by yourself?" messages that she sent every time she wasn't there to prepare his meals for him. He sent a short reply saying that he was fine. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head thinking about how troublesome Shirayuki and all of these other girls in his life were.

Kinji knew that his greatest weakness was beautiful women, and the thing that made it even worse was that he was surrounded by them on a non-stop basis. Shirayuki had been there from childhood, his long-time friend. She was perhaps the prettiest girl in the entire school, and she was entirely devoted to him. She wanted to be his wife in the future and was already acting like it in the present. Most men would be envious of this situation, especially that idiot Muto, but when you had to deal with her non-stop check-ups and her attacking any other girl who even got close to you; you'd realize that it's a lot more hassle than it was worth.

Shirayuki by herself, Kinji could've handled. He had been dealing with her for years now, but in this past year it was the three other members of Team Baskerville who had really complicated his life, especially Aria. It was that day that Aria parachuted down and saved him from the Butei Killer that his life really started to spin out of control. Aria was so frustrating to deal with. Sometimes she would be like a spoiled little princess who would call you her slave and jump to absurd conclusions about situations, and then punish you for things you haven't even done before you can get one word in to explain yourself. Then just when you've had enough of her rudeness and bossing around, there will be a bolt of lightning and she'll transform from the overly confident descendent of Sherlock Holmes to the super cute and irresistible pink haired girl who's afraid of lightning and loves peach buns. Aria living with him was by far the greatest obstacle to him having a normal life, but she was not the only one.

There was also Riko Lupin IV; a girl who managed at all times to be both an ally and enemy. While Aria often unknowingly threatened to trigger his Hysteria Mode, Riko knew his secret and actively tried to trigger his other self. She found out about it from his brother and now whenever an opportunity presented itself she threw herself at him trying to force him into Hysteria Mode, so that she could take advantage of him in his other form. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Riko ever got him for any length of time in Hysteria Mode. Kinji knew that his brain worked differently in Hysteria Mode and being around Riko who knew that as well led to a world of dangerous possibilities. Riko was dangerous because of her knowledge about him, but another one of his teammates knew about Hysteria Mode and she presented just as much of a threat to his sanity as any of the other three girls.

Kinji thought about Reki and the events of the past few months with her. He thought about how things have changed from that night where she kissed him and then held him up at gunpoint and told him he had seven minutes to escape from her or they'd get married. He thought about the weeks they spent together and the "dates" they went on and how despite her robot Reki persona he had actually enjoyed himself. Reki was the girl who was just as dangerous to him as Aria. Aria was the girl who could put him into Hysteria Mode faster than any other, but Reki was the only girl who almost made him want to be in Hysteria Mode.

Kinji remembered the way that Reki looked when she told him that she didn't want Aria to steal him from her. He remembered the openness and vulnerability behind her large and luminescent golden eyes as she admitted that to him. Kinji imagined that he was likely the only person in the entire world to ever see her like that, so weak and exposed. Up until the events with the Cao Cao sisters Kinji thought that Reki was just like her mantra said, "I am a single bullet. It has no heart. Therefore it does not think. It just flies straight towards its target." He thought she was a perfect weapon, devoid of emotions and attachments that could make you weak, but as he watched her try and sacrifice herself so that he could live he realized that she did have an attachment and a weak point and it was him.

Reki was so beautiful and perfect and strong that it flattered him in a way that he couldn't even understand that she thought so much of him. Aria made things so complicated with her embarrassment and reluctance to admit what they felt towards each other that she made it easy to not push anything further with her. It would be too much of a hassle and Aria might try to kill him if he ever tried to willfully activate Hysteria Mode with her, so that made it easy for him to keep things at the status quo with Aria.

Reki on the other hand was just as attractive to Kinji as Aria, and she was far more comfortable with her feelings towards him then Aria. The image of her saying "My body has become but one of your possessions. Use it as you will." Made him blush and he could feel his blood starting to excite warning him that Hysteria Mode could be activated soon. He thought to himself, "Great now just thinking about Reki can put me in danger."

He breathed in a deep agitated sigh trying to calm himself down. As much as he hated the way he acted in Hysteria Mode, he still was a teenage male who was constantly surrounded by beautiful girls who all wanted him, and he knew that one of these days his willpower would break and he'd give in to his natural urges, and the worst part was that he had no idea which girl it would be with. He took another deep calming breath as he thought to himself, "Well at least it won't be tonight, tonight will be the most normal and calm night I've spent in far too long."

About ten seconds after he finished that thought and relaxed back into his couch Kinji's doorbell rang. He got up grumbling to himself about who the hell could this be as he got to his door and looked through the peephole to see Riko standing there in one of her usual Lolita Cosplay outfits. He didn't want to answer the door as he knew letting her in could only lead to trouble, he started to turn away as he heard the doorbell ring again and then Riko's voice call out, "C'mon Ki-kun, I know you're home, just let Riko in, she promises you won't be disappointed."

Kinji called back, "Just leave me alone Riko, I'm tired."

Riko pouted as she answered, "Ki-kun, Riko has an important piece of intel for you, free of charge, just let me in and you can have it. I swear it's really really important."

Kinji looked through the peephole again and saw her holding up a manila envelope, and became curious because if there was one thing Riko was good at it was collecting information. He hadn't hired her for any intelligence gathering, but he was definitely intrigued by what she thought would be so important to him, so reluctantly and skeptically he opened the door and let her in.

Riko gave a little excited jump as the door opened and then walked past him and into the living room asking, "Is Aria not around?"

Kinji sat down on the sofa and answered, "Yea she's out visiting her mother, and Shirayuki is at the shrine so I was looking forward to a relaxing night at home by myself." Kinji instantly regretted saying this as Riko took this opportunity to sit on his lap, her legs parted on either side of him straddling him.

Riko took the envelope and said as she used her teeth to bite and rip the top off of it, "Ooh we have the place all to ourselves."

Kinji felt his blood starting to rise as Riko rocked aggressively on top of him as she then continued with a frown, "It's a shame that this information is about something big going down tonight, Riko is very sad, she rarely gets Kinji all alone and to herself in his apartment."

Kinji asked, "You say that something big is going down tonight, let me see."

He reached for the envelope and Riko pulled it back saying, "I'll give this to you Ki-kun, but I changed my mind there is a price."

Kinji snorted and said, "Of course Riko, I've dealt with you enough to know that nothing is ever free from you. I don't think I actually have any interest Riko, so get out of here."

Riko laughed and said, "Oh Ki-kun I promise you that you need to see what's in this envelope, if you let Riko leave without seeing it you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Now Kinji's curiosity was really eating at him and he thought could it be something about Aria as he reached for it again and Riko pulled it away again. She shook her head no and taunted him as she pulled it away saying, "Now, Now Ki-kun Riko has a price and that must be paid."

Kinji sighed in exasperation as he said, "Fine Riko whatever it is you want I agree."

Riko chirped in excitement as she put the envelope in his hand finally and said, "Ooh just as Riko wanted, Ki-kun you have to take me out on an official date sometime in the next week."

Kinji answered, "Whatever" as he eagerly tore through the envelope pulling out a folder. He opened the folder and perused its' contents, his eyes going wide in shock as read the information within. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:43 pm and he shoved Riko off of the top of him forcefully as he went to grab his guns and knife. He shouted at Riko, "It's already 8:43, and this says there are two assassins attacking Reki at nine o'clock, how could you fool around like this Riko, you should have just told me right away."

Riko shrugged and answered, "It's no fun for Riko if we don't play first Kinji-kun, don't worry; her apartment is just across the street you still have plenty of time."

Kinji didn't even respond to Riko as he sped out of his apartment running like hell to get to Reki in time. He could feel his heart racing in fear as the hit order for her read specifically said that two S class hand to hand assassins were hired to take out Reki. They must have scouted her well, because whilst Reki could more than hold her own against another sniper, in fact she seemed to even have a sixth sense about where they were attacking her from, Reki had almost no hand to hand skills. She would have no chance against two S-Class close combat experts. Kinji being an E-class Butei didn't know how much he could help, but at least maybe he could warn her and get her out of there before they attacked. He really wished Aria was there to back him up. He felt so much more confident about going into battle with his partner there to back him up, but as it was he was here by himself and he just had to save Reki.

His feet hit the pavement of the girl's dormitory and he sprinted like a mad man up the stairs. He found the key card Reki gave him to her room and quickly swiped it opening the door. He burst into the room and saw Reki standing by the bathroom door soaking wet wrapped only in a towel as it appeared she had just come out of the shower. She had her Dragunov sniper rifle pointed directly at his chest as she asked shocked by his sudden appearance, "Kinji-san why are you here at such a late hour?

Kinji answered, "We have to get out of here Reki, a hit has been put out on you for any second now." Right as Kinji finished saying that the lights went black and the sound of a gigantic crash echoed throughout the room as a man slammed through the window.

Reki turned her head towards the noise aiming her gun, but unable to make out a clear target in the dark at such a short range. Kinji panicked knowing that in this situation Reki and himself were at a great disadvantage against two S-class assassins, he knew that they had one chance, and that was Hysteria Mode. He screamed, "Reki I'm sorry about this." As he ran up and grabbed her and brought his lips down onto hers in a passionate and forceful kiss. Reki was stunned at first but soon moaned in delight as she parted her mouth to accept Kinji's invading tongue. Kinji grabbed onto her ass through the towel and sucked in her minty scent as he felt the blood rising in his veins as Hysteria Mode overtook him.

Kinji's heightened instincts kicked in and he could feel the first assassin approaching with a katana in hand. Kinji kept the kiss with Reki going for a split second more savoring it and then he pulled back saying with a wink, "Reki my love we'll continue this later." As he whipped out his butterfly knife to block the swing of the katana just before it hit Reki, who he pushed into the bathroom with his other hand and kicked the door closed behind her.

Kinji then confidently said, "I'm sorry boys but the lady is with me, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."

The one with the Katana swung it again, but Kinji once again deflected it with his knife. He pulled his Beretta out and shot a few bullets in the direction of the second assailant. The one with the katana kept coming very aggressively and was pushing Kinji away from the bathroom door. He could tell that they had an unspoken plan for the one in front to distract Kinji whilst the other one would go in the bathroom and take care of Reki. While Kinji knew that Reki was capable of defending herself he also wanted to prove to her that he could be the man to protect her. He allowed the one brandishing the Katana to succeed in pushing him back, because he knew that in that moment when the second one went for the door; that would be the moment he could take them both down.

Kinji continued to keep deflecting blows with his butterfly knife as he watched the darkness behind the assassin he was fighting, waiting for the second assassin to make his move. He saw what looked like a flurry of movement and Kinji pounced. He suddenly closed the butterfly knife on the blade of the katana and then quickly spun around behind the attacker. He used the momentum of the assassin's sword swing to push him forward and crash his head right through the wall of the apartment knocking him out cold. He then calculated in the dark where the door knob to the bathroom would be and fired two shots from his gun at that exact location.

Kinji heard a groan of pain as conformation that he had hit the second assassin and rushed headlong into him tackling him to the ground. He dodged as the man swung his fist at him, and then used that opportunity to bring his forehead down at maximum velocity right on the bridge of the assassin's nose shattering his night vision goggles and breaking the man's nose. Both of the assassin's hands went to his face instinctively and Kinji grabbed the sides of his head and bashed it into the floor until he lost consciousness. Kinji got up off of him and checked to see that the other assailant was still out cold. Once he confirmed that he was Kinji went to the bathroom door and knocked saying, "It's all right Reki, its Kinji I stopped them. I'm coming in."

Kinji opened the door slowly and saw Reki standing there holding her Dragunov, bayonet affixed to it. There was a tiny little bathroom night light that must have been battery operated illuminating her. Kinji was taken aback by how breathtakingly beautiful she looked standing there in only a small towel glowing softly in the gentle light present in the room. Kinji walked towards her saying, "I know you want to protect me Reki, but I want you to know that I will always be there to protect you too."

The normal Kinji cringed inside his head as he could feel the blood of his body in Hysteria Mode still going crazy, even after the fighting was done. He knew that Reki was what he wanted now, and he also knew that she was more than ready to give herself to him. Hysteria Mode Kinji closed the distance between them and grabbed Reki looking deep into her eyes as he finished, "I'm here Reki. If you still want me I'm ready to be part of your Ulus, for now and forever."

Kinji then brought his mouth down on hers hard again and pushed her back against the wall as they kissed deeply for about thirty seconds. When they broke apart Reki looked up, and Kinji was entranced by the look behind her eyes, it was far different then her usual dead stare. He saw an intoxicatingly beautiful mixture of happiness, shyness, passion, love and lust as she said, "As I told you earlier Kinji-san, I am for Kinji-san to use, my body is but one of your possessions to do with as you please." Finishing that statement Reki let her towel hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Just in case you don't know Reki is descendent of Genghis Khan and Ulus is the name of her tribe. This is going to be an ongoing story involving all the characters, not just Kinji and Reki. Ideally Kinji and Aria will still be partners while he and Reki are lovers. The next chapter will start where we left off with some citrusy goodness and then move on in setting up the plot and villains of the story. We're going to find out who ordered the hit on Reki eventually. I'll probably post the next chapter near the end of February. I know this is a small fan fiction community, so I'm not sure what I'm expecting, but I would love to get some reviews. I'll keep writing anyway as I mostly do this just to get these thoughts out of my head, but I would really appreciate hearing some feedback. I realized I left out Reki's wolf, but I promise to include him the rest of the way. Thanks again for reading and like I said I'd really love to hear your thoughts whether good or bad. And oh yeah I don't own Aria the Scarlett Ammo, becuase if I did there would definetly be a second season.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a little heads-up that this chapter is going to have a lot of explicit sexual content, so if you don't like that kind of stuff; I warned you. **

Kinji and Reki crashed into the wall of the bathroom lips bound together in an intense and passionate kiss. Kinji's blood was still going crazy as he pulled himself off of her mouth and then trailed kisses down her chin until his lips met her neck which he gave several playful bites. Reki gave a small moan and she started to run her hand through his hair. Kinji moved his right hand slowly down her stomach, marveling in how absolutely perfect her flesh felt. She was an S-class Butei so her body was incredibly sculpted, yet it still had a feminine softness that felt fantastic.

Reki's eyes looked up into his filled with a yearning curiosity, and then her entire body shivered in anticipation as she felt the heat of his fingers gently begin to caress the outside of her pussy lips. She took in a heavy breath and Kinji took that moment where her lips parted to reclaim her tongue as his own. He continued to gently massage her with his fingers as his tongue hungrily danced with hers. He felt her hips start to rock back and forth with his fingers as he also felt her breathing getting deeper and harder.

Reki pulled her mouth off of his and panted, "Kinji-san, this feels so good Kinji."

Kinji smiled as he saw yet another new expression cross Reki's face, an expression of pure pleasure. He felt a sense of pride in himself as a man that he was the only one lucky enough to ever see Reki's lips and eyes move like that, and he knew that he needed to be the only man to ever see her like that. As Kinji watched Reki continuing to stare up at him with the most beautiful pleading look that he had ever seen, and as he felt her continue to move in time with his fingers, he felt a feeling of possessiveness creep over him that he had never experienced before. Often times he found himself wishing that another man would come along and distract Shirayuki or Riko from there obsessions with him, but as he felt the warmth and wetness of Reki on his fingers, and as he watched her perfect pink lips mouthing his name over and over, he knew that the thought of another man doing this with his Reki would kill him. He couldn't tell if it was the over- protectiveness of Hysteria Mode, or his true feelings speaking, but right now more than anything he wanted to make Reki his forever and then lock her away from the world.

Kinji could see Reki's face getting redder and redder as he continued to finger her. Despite this being the most intimate by far he had ever been with a woman, he wasn't surprised that since he was in Hysteria Mode he knew exactly how and where to touch her. He heard her give the loudest and throatiest moan of pleasure yet as his fingers had found yet another magic spot inside of her. He felt her hand grab his wrist and squeeze hard as he continued to please her. Her golden orbs were becoming even more mesmerizing as her smoky lust filled expression continued to grow.

Kinji took his free hand and cupped her cheek as he stared deep into her eyes and said, "You're absolutely amazing Reki."

He then gave her a gentle almost teasing kiss that lasted but a second as he pulled back and continued praising her, "You're the most perfect and most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Kinji once again leaned down and gave her another teasing kiss. He smiled as he pulled back and heard her say, "Kinji"

Kinji continued, "I want to make you mine Reki." Yet another teasing kiss followed that statement, then he said, "Mine and only mine forever." This time he kissed her hard and leaned aggressively into her, really pressing her against the wall. He could feel her other hand stroking his chest, so he took his free hand and opened up his shirt, as he longed to feel Reki's touch on his bare skin. He felt a tingle of pure sexual electricity as her hand touched his stomach and then gently slid up to touch his chest.

Reki looked hard into his gaze and said, "Kinji you've made me feel so good, let me touch you, I want to so much."

Reki's hand that had been grabbing his wrist moved to his belt and started to undo it. Kinji moved his hand that had been inside of her and grabbed her hand off of his belt and also grabbed her hand from his chest with the same hand as he stretched her arms up over her head and held them there. His free hand moved and he put one finger up to her lip as if telling her to be silent. Kinji shook his head and answered, "It's not my turn yet Reki."

Kinji then leaned in and kissed her. When his lips broke off they moved down and kissed her chin, and then her neck. His kisses then slowly travelled down, visiting her upper chest, her left breast, her upper stomach then her lower stomach. He could feel her body trembling more and more every time his lips made contact with her flesh. Both of her hand came down and landed on the top of his head as his tongue finally found it's intended target, her pussy.

Reki breathed in deep and panted out, "Kinji, Kinji, Oh Kinji." As his tongue and mouth gently kissed and licked her most delicate parts perfectly, the way only a man in Hysteria Mode could. He was amazed at just how incredible and flawless Reki smelt and tasted. He had always heard Muto make crude comments about a woman's body and pussy, but Reki's was like a priceless piece of art, just what you would expect of a Mongolian princess.

Kinji continued to work his oral magic on Reki and her breathing and heart rate were becoming extremely excited. She lifted her one leg up and sort of wrapped it around his head and rested it on his shoulder, allowing Kinji's masterful tongue and finger more access to her. She continued moaning and pleading, "Please Kinji, oh Kinji, yes right there, oh yes yes." Kinji felt her start to desperately squeeze and pull at his hair, and her leg on his shoulder started to shake, in fact her whole lower body did, and her breathing reached an almost hyperventilating level, as she screamed his name the loudest yet. A few seconds later she collapsed back fully into the wall almost like she was exhausted.

Kinji despite his inexperience with woman was fairly sure that he had just brought Reki to an orgasm and he brought his face up to meet hers again. When his eyes fell on her face again he saw that she had a satisfied smile on her lips and she opened that smile even wider as she said, "Thank you Kinji-san, that was wonderful."

Kinji leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek as he said, "Anything for you Reki, I will be here for you however and whenever you need. I am but one of your possessions."

Reki gave a playful giggle, a sound that seemed so strange, but yet so enchantingly beautiful coming from the one known as Robot Reki. At the end of her giggle adding a playful punch she said, "No fair stealing my lines Kinji."

Kinji leaned in and kissed her again and then pulled back as he said, "Let's get you dressed and head to my place, you'll be safe there."

Kinji started to turn away, but he felt her hands drop to his belt and start to tug at it. He turned back and asked, "What are you doing Reki?"

Reki finally fully undid his belt and then started to unbutton his pants as she said, "I had my turn, now it's your turn Kinji-san."

Kinji's cock which was painfully hard and had been throughout this entire encounter ached at the words from Reki's mouth and the feeling of her hands wantonly tugging at his pants. Kinji said, "It's too dangerous Reki, I don't know what came over me before, but we should get out of here."

Reki looked up at him as she hit her knees and then used a tactic Kinji never expected, she began to beg. She said an urgent longing filling her voice, "Please Kinji-san. I've wanted to feel you for so long, it's no fair, you got to touch and taste all of me, please, please my lord let me taste you."

Kinji looked down at her kneeling and noticed how the light of the night light seem to magnify the desire that was burning like an inferno in her golden eyes. Kinji knew that it was dangerous, but looking down at the strong and dangerous Reki, the world's most perfect sniper, watching her pleading with him to let her "taste" him, feeling his cock straining at his pants, there was no way he could deny her. Every inch of him wanted to know what Reki's mouth would feel like on his manhood. Her lips and tongue were like heaven when he had them in his mouth. What man could say no to this flawlessly beautiful princess who was so desperately pleading to suck their cock?

Reki's eyes continued to stare up from her kneeling position as she once again begged, "Please Kinji-san, I need this."

Kinji gave in and just nodded as he watched in awe as Reki fully undid his pants and pulled both his jeans and his boxers down to just below his knees. He watched Reki's eyes go wide in amazement as she looked at a man's cock fully engorged for the first time in her life. (At least he really hoped it was her first time) Reki said, "Wow Kinji, it's even bigger than I imagined."

Kinji smiled a little at hearing that. He knew he was pretty reasonably sized at about seven inches, but it never hurt to have that confirmed by the gorgeous girl you were with. Reki tentatively reached out her hand and put her fingers on Kinji's cock, which sent a shiver of pure ecstasy up his entire body. Reki looked up with a beautifully timid look in her eyes as she leaned forward a little bit and opened her mouth as she approached his cock at an agonizingly slow pace.

Kinji felt the heat of her breath touch the tip of his cock and he took a deep breath as he took his turn to beg, "Please Reki, Please."

His ass quivered as he felt the heat of another exhale travel up his shaft. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, the anticipation, but then a second later his mind was blown as the warmth and wetness of Reki's tongue and lips finally contacted the flesh of his cock. Kinji let out a moan of absolute gratification as he felt Reki's lips slide ever so slightly down his length. Her tongue gently flecked out and contacted the parts of Kinji that were inside of her mouth.

Reki went very tentatively and slowly for the first thirty seconds or so, but as time went on she became much more confident and aggressive, sliding her mouth further and further down his cock. He heard her starting to make a very slight gagging noise, and he was stunned by how incredible that sounded when a princess was drowning your cock in her saliva.

Reki was inexperienced, but she more than made up for that with the enthusiasm she showed. Ever since she developed these feelings for Kinji, she has spent way too many nights alone in her room worrying about how the other woman in his life were always around him, always tempting him. For Kinji she gave up her life of a single purpose; to be the absolute weapon, the perfect sniper. He made her want something more, a life with him, but she knew that would prove to be the most difficult challenge she had ever faced as he was surrounded by so many other beautiful girls who wanted the same thing.

Reki knew that now was her chance to take the lead against her rivals. Reki furiously moved her mouth up and down his shaft, she needed to show him how much she could please him, make Kinji want her more than he wanted any other woman. Kinji let out another moan of pleasure as Reki took more and more of his manhood deeper into her mouth. She could feel the desire for him growing inside of her again. She loved having him inside of her mouth, hearing how much pleasure she was giving him reawakened the burning between her legs. Reki remembered how fantastic it felt when Kinji's fingers and tongue were inside of her just minutes ago, and she longed to know how much more Kinji's cock could fill her then his fingers.

Reki slowed her pace and eventually pulled her mouth off of his cock. Kinji looked down, surprised and disappointed by the loss of her contact. He thought she looked absolutely perfect in the naughtiest possible way as he watched a trail of spit form a link between her mouth and his cock. Her eyes looked up at him with the most irresistible bashful look, almost like she wanted to know if she had done a good job. His cock ached as he looked deep into her eyes; he just needed to feel her skin on his again. She spoke softly as she stood up, "Kinji-san, I've wanted this for so long. Please take me, make me your princess forever."

Reki put her hand on his cock and rested her back against the wall. He let out another excited noise as he felt her fingers wrap around him. She spread her legs wide open and pulled him by the cock in-between them. Kinji looked into her eyes as he felt the heat of her pussy radiating just centimeters from the tip of his cock, she gave a little nod and said, "Please Kinji, I need you, I want you."

Kinji still felt the blood from Hysteria Mode going crazy, and in fact having a woman touch his cock had sent his Hysteria Mode into a new unprecedented level. Despite normal Kinji's worries that taking this step with Reki would complicate his life in a million different ways, Hysteria Mode Kinji for the first time in his life was finally about to get what he wanted. Kinji pushed his cock ahead and felt it slowly start to part Reki's lips. She gave a little yelp of pain and grimaced some as he pushed a little deeper into her. Kinji was concerned and he looked down at Reki but she pleaded, "It's Ok Kinji, please use me as you will, I want to feel all of you inside me."

Kinji lowered his mouth and captured Reki in another kiss as he continued to slowly move into her. Feeling the tightness of her squeezing at him was the most incredible sensation Kinji had ever felt. He gently pulled back out of her and then pushed back in; very slowly starting to build a rhythm. Reki panted, "Oh Kinji. Kinji." As his pace gradually increased. She wrapped both of her legs around his ass and used her locked ankles to try and pull him all the way into her, as she started to rock her hips in rhythm with the movements of Kinji. Kinji grabbed her ass in his hands trying to support her weight as she had totally given into the moment and the friction between them.

Reki's voice got louder and louder as she screamed, "Kinji" over and over. The feeling of him moving so forcefully inside of her, as he was now slamming into her at a manic pace, was quickly driving Reki towards her second orgasm of the night. Kinji leaned into her hard and she rested her head on his shoulder still moaning his name. Kinji could feel the sensation growing inside of him, and knew that he was moments away from cumming. He said mostly in grunts, "Reki, uh- I can't uh, I'm going to-uh, uh, oh Reki it's."

Reki used one of her hands to grab his naked ass and squeezed as she moaned, "Please Kinji, Don't stop, I'm close, Oh Kinji, yes Kinji, Kinji," Then she felt Kinji finally lose it and erupt inside of her. The feeling of him cumming in her was the final straw and she too was pushed over the edge of ecstasy. The two of them stayed lock together like that for a few minutes as Kinji's pace slowed to a crawl, both of them lost in a state of bliss.

Reki's legs drop down back to the floor and she snuggled deep into Kinji's chest wrapping her arms around him. Reki was still new to emotions, but the closeness she was experiencing with Kinji right now was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She felt him give her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and that simple gesture made her heart soar. She squeezed him tightly in her arms and looked up as she said, "Thank you Kinji. I hope I made you happy."

She gave him a breathtaking smile as she continued, "I am your's Kinji-san. You can have me like this, or however you want as often as you want. My gun, my body, my heart, they all belong to you Kinji, you are my Lord."

Normal Kinji looked down at Reki's eyes that were filled with a love and devotion that could bewitch any man. In that moment he realized two things. First, apparently the easiest way to dispel Hysteria Mode was to have an orgasm, and second. He's pretty sure he's falling in love with Reki and that was going to fuck up his life in so many ways, he wanted to cry.

**AN: I hope you liked that chapter. That was the longest and I think the best Lemon I've ever written. The action went a little longer than I anticipated so I'm going to have to put the rest of the stuff I wanted to cover here in the next chapter. I hope to write that sometime next week so the next update shouldn't take too long to post. If I don't change my mind the next chapter should have the first appearance of Aria in it. I know Reki may be a little out of character, but I'm going to try to develop a personality for her that she is only going to show to Kinji. She is going to revert back to Robot Reki when the rest of the girls are around. I was glad I got five reviews especially since there's not a whole lot of content in the Aria the Scarlet Ammo section, so thanks to you guys or girls who did review. I know some of you commented that Kinji has more girls in his Harem, and I am aware of that, but I see Reki, Riko, Shirayuki, and Aria as the main four whom he might actually consider. I still will probably include the others in some capacity eventually, especially Jeanne because I do like her. I've only read up to the seventh light novel, so I think there may be some stuff I don't know about, but I do plan on reading all of them at some point. Up to where I've read it doesn't seem like Jeanne likes Kinji, though actually I think there was a spot where they hinted at it in the seventh book so maybe it is coming. Thanks again for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts so any reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kinji continued to stare down at Reki as he felt her head move slightly forward and come to rest on his chest as she squeezed him even tighter in her embrace. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as his mind, which had now fully shifted back into normal Kinji mode, was racing. He still couldn't believe that he just had sex with Reki. Since he was a normal teenage male (ok well maybe not totally normal), he had always been curious about sex, and if it could live up to all the hype that surrounded it. Now that he had actually experienced it for himself he was amazed by how even more incredible it was than he ever imagined. These last ten or so minutes with Reki had been the greatest of his life, and even now that the actual act had been finished, just standing here with Reki in his arms was like his own personal heaven.

Kinji managed to keep up his post coital bliss for about another thirty seconds before the reality of the situation, and the whole slew of consequences that reality brought with it bashed down the door in his brain and flooded his mind. The first thing that sprang to mind was about this whole fiancé thing with Reki. He had sort of agreed to become her fiancé, and even after she made up with Aria after that whole incident on the train, he and Reki had never really discussed if she was still "forcing" him to marry her. Coming in to tonight, he was still sort of concerned that she still thought they were engaged, and after this past incident he really felt for the first time that he was truly Reki's fiancé.

Kinji felt Reki snuggle a little deeper into his arms, and he thought that marrying Reki eventually might not be the worst thing. They clearly had sexual chemistry as their first time together had been amazing, and she was just as beautiful as any woman he had ever met. She would be just as devoted to him as Shirayuki, and she would be way less bat shit crazy. Most importantly she was the only girl he had met in this Butei world that would leave it without a second thought. Despite the craziness of the past year with Aria; Kinji still longed to one day lead a normal life. Reki had told him that she could quit being a sniper, because now her true goal in life was to live happily with Kinji as husband and wife. So despite his strong connections to Aria and Shirayuki, Kinji believed that Reki was actually the best fit for his future.

However despite all these positives, Kinji knew there were also so many negatives. First of all he was way too young to get married. Secondly if Aria, Shirayuki, and Riko found out that he and Reki were full on engaged, not to mention having sex, the hailstorm of bullets and sword swings that would ensue would surely leave him full of holes and Reki chopped into tiny pieces. Then knowing he was now sexually active Riko would make sure to have her way with his bullet ridden corpse. The most pressing matter on his mind however was the fact that there were still two unconscious assassins outside the bathroom and in the living room. Kinji knew that they had to get out of there fast, because if they came to he couldn't enter Hysteria Mode for a short time. He remembered how his brother told him that after having an orgasm his body wouldn't be able to enter Hysteria Mode for about an hour afterwards. He was about to pull away from Reki and tell her to get dressed and leave when he heard her voice call out tentatively "Kinji-san?"

Kinji looked down into Reki's golden eyes and he saw a small tear starting to form and a new look that he didn't recognize from his sniper, a look of trepidation. Kinji was confused, he didn't understand what could have caused this in Reki who was always the most stoic and confident girl he had ever known even when facing almost certain death. She said again her voice almost shaking, "Kinji-san, that was so wonderful. You.. You must have had a lot of practice with Aria and Riko and Shirayuki."

Kinji watched as the tear fully formed and slowly slid down her cheek, as her eyes continued to stare up full of the most beautiful angst any man had ever seen. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself as he thought about how a fearless girl like Reki could be so troubled by his relationships with the other members of Team Baskerville. Once again he was also incredibly moved by how much he meant to Reki. He thought she was so amazing, and every second he spent staring into the depths of her eyes that emanated so much warmth and love and adoration was a moment that brought him closer to losing himself in those golden orbs forever. He gave her a gentle smile as he reached his hand up to her face and carefully wiped the tear off of her cheek. He leaned down and gave her a soft but passionate kiss, trying to dispel her doubts and fears with his lips.

He pulled back and then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry Reki, you are my lady and I am your lord."

Kinji then lined his face up and stared down into Reki's eyes as he continued, "Aria's just my Butei partner, and Shirayuki is a childhood friend, and Riko, well she's Riko she's both my enemy and teammate. But you Reki, you are my princess, my heart, my Ulus, my everything."

Kinji saw a beautiful smile cross her lips and he leaned in for another kiss. When their lips parted Kinji said, "So don't worry Reki that was my first time too, and for as long as you want me I'll be yours and only yours, and I hope you'll let me be the luckiest man alive and be only mine."

Reki smiled even wider and nodded as she said, "Of course Kinji-san"

Kinji continued, "Ok Reki, let's get out of here. You can hide out at my apartment until we find out who is trying to kill you. Go put on some clothes and get your stuff ready, and grab Haimaki. I'll go check the assassins and restrain them." He leaned in and gave her a little peck on the lips and then exited the bathroom.

Kinji's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. Suddenly he felt Reki tap him on the shoulder and hand him a hiking glow stick. He cracked it as she cracked one herself and the room was gently illuminated by the green glow. Kinji saw that both men were still not moving on the ground. He motioned for Reki to move into the room as he moved over to the first guy and inspected him. He still seemed soundly unconscious, so then Kinji moved over to the second guy and was satisfied to see him in the same condition.

Kinji stayed squatting over the body of the second assailant and watched Reki move efficiently through her Spartan like room. He smiled at how the first thing she did was not to get dressed, but to get her sniper rifle and several bullets ready. He watched still mesmerized by her beauty as she slid on her very ordinary plain white panties and bra. He remembered all of the lacy black undergarments he saw in Shirayuki's drawer, and also thought about the multitude of colors and styles Riko had flashed at him over the course of their relationship. He laughed to himself as he thought that while those were designed to be sexy, there was no way that any of them could compare to the perfect simplicity of the beauty of the scene in front of him. Kinji was glad that he had a momentary respite from the dangers of Hysteria Mode because watching Reki slide the skirt of her sailor uniform up her flawlessly pale legs would have certainly sent him into overdrive. Reki finished buttoning up her shirt and turned giving Kinji her usual dead pan stare as she said, "I'm ready Kinji-san, I left Haimaki outside to wander around for the night so I'll call for him when we get down to the ground floor."

Kinji stood up and walked over to her and he said, "Listen Reki, I'm not sure if we should tell any of the others about what happened here tonight."

Reki looked over some of her worries about Kinji and the other girls reappearing in her expression.

Kinji cupped her cheek and said, "Don't worry Reki, I don't want to hide it really, I just need to figure out the best way to let them know, I just need some time to think."

He leaned down and kissed her again and said as he pulled back, "I meant everything I said Reki. I am your lord, you can trust me."

Reki gave a brilliant smile as she answered, "I do trust you Kinji-san, I am yours and only yours."

The two then exited her apartment together.

* * *

><p>Aria had a bounce in her step as she happily walked towards Kinji's apartment. She had just spent a wonderful day with her mother, and she had a bag full of peach buns ready to drop in for a surprise visit on her slavepartner Kinji. She had been getting along better with him ever since they formed Team Baskerville, and Aria was also happy that she had made up with Reki. Reki was Aria's first female friend ever, and she really respected the girl's professionalism and excellence as a Butei. It annoyed Aria that she had gotten in a fight with Reki over something as stupid as a "relationship" with Kinji. Aria thought things like love and relationships were a waste of time for a Butei (though occasionally she thought to herself that if she had to have one Kinji wouldn't be so bad to have it with.) and she always assumed that Reki felt the same way.

That's why she was so surprised when she found out that Reki and Kinji were in one of those stupid relationships. What made it worse was that it was apparently really serious as she heard Reki claim they were engaged once. Aria had never confirmed that with Kinji, but was worried that it was true and worried that it might distract Kinji from his responsibilities as her slave/partner. Aria also cringed as she wondered if Reki and Kinji were doing the disgusting things she read about in that book when she wanted to find out how people actually got pregnant. Tonight she decided that she was going to really let Kinji have it, and fill him full of holes until she got some straight answers.

Aria finally reached the door to his apartment and swiped her key to enter. She took her first step in and then heard a voice that she recognized, but did not expect to hear in Kinji's apartment at this time of night. That voice belonged to her main enemy/teammate/friend Riko Lupin IV, and that voice called out in a sickly sweet tone, "Ki-kun what took you so long, I was getting worried."

Aria's jaw hit the floor as she saw Riko hop out into the hallway in a tiny little pink nighty and say, "I think I'll take that date tonight, and we can just stay in Ki-kun."

Riko finally saw Aria standing there and then frowned and said, "Oh boo it's only you Holmes, why are you here?"

Aria stared straight ahead at Riko still stunned by her presence in Kinji's apartment at this time of night as she started to stammer, "Ri..Ri..Riko why…. Why… Kinji…where…Kinji naughty stuff.. no."

Riko laughed and said smushing her boobs together, "Well no naughty stuff yet, but I was hoping once Kinji got home. Don't you just love my new teddy Aria; it shows off my breasts just perfectly."

Aria continued to stammer, "I.. I knew.. big breasts… Kinji.. naughty. Kinji holes."

Aria's face was bright red as she reached under her skirt to grab her guns and started to scream, "Kinji you stupid stupid slave where are you, I swear I'm going to pump you full of a million trillion holes."

As soon as Aria finished saying that the door to the apartment opened once again and Kinji walked through, Reki along with Haimaki following closely behind. Kinji stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Aria turn towards him both guns un-holstered, her face the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. He then looked past Aria and saw Riko standing there in the skimpiest piece of pink lingerie he had ever seen in his life, and swallowed hard as she flashed him a wide smile and waved at him saying, "Ki-kun finally I've been waiting for you."

Aria screamed, "Kinji you stupid slave, why is Reki here for naughty stuff. You're my partner, that means no kissing or (Her blush amazingly got ever redder as she whispered the next word) sexing with my sworn enemy Riko. I'm going to pump you full of so many holes!"

Kinji turned to look at Reki and she was doing a fairly good job of keeping her robot Reki appearance up, but he felt like he could see a little bit of pain in her eyes as she stared at Riko's outfit. Kinji mouthed silently "sorry" as he thought about how terribly annoying and bothersome his life had become. As good as it was with Reki earlier there was no way it could be worth all the grief that was about to come his way. His partner Aria who always jumps to outrageous conclusions caught Riko in that ridiculous outfit in his apartment at night, and he knew from experience that she was the type to shoot first and then ask questions later. This was bad and he dreaded to think what would happen if she figured out what he and Reki just did.

What worried him even more than Aria's temper, he had become accustomed to that in this past year, no what really worried him was Reki's reaction. To the outside eye she looked unchanged, but he could tell that she was hurt by seeing Riko here like that. This was a terrible start to him actually trying to be her fiancé. He could tell that she had apprehensions about all the other girls in Kinji's life and he was sure that in her first visit to his apartment she was not reassured by seeing two of them waiting for him, especially when one was basically sans clothes. Kinji took in a deep breath as he heard the click of Aria's guns being cocked as he thought to himself, "My life was bad enough before, now I don't think there is anyway I'll make it. Stupid girls."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it came out a lot later than I promised but I've been very lazy and uninspired the past month. Fear not though of all my stories this is the one I actually have the most ideas for from my short little vacation from writing to recharge my brain. I plan on writing a lot in the next two weeks, and while I'm going to update a few of my other stories before this one again, I'm hoping it won't take that long to write this next chapter. Remember this is not a harem story, and it's only going to have RekiKinji romance, but I do plan on using the other girls of his harem to muck things up for the couple in funny ways. I should be adding Shirayuki soon. I personally can't wait to write the scene where she finds out about Reki and Kinji's situation. I just love Shirayuki, she is so funny. Thanks for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether good or bad so please review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone, I am sorry for my long break from this story. My interest in writing runs hot and cold and I just went through an extended cold streak, but now I'm back. I'm still saddened by how few stories there are in the Aria section, but I'm dedicated to working hard at making this story the best one in the whole category. I don't know when I'll update again, but I do plan on continuing this story. Thanks for reading, and sorry again for my hiatus. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative so all reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Aria with her guns still pointed at Kinji watched as Reki stepped in front of him and said, "I cannot allow you to harm Kinji-san."<p>

Aria's face got even redder, unhappy to see Reki's relationship with Kinji was still like this and she was also curious as to why the two of them were returning to Kinji's apartment at this time of night. Kinji spoke up and said, "Aria, put those away, we don't have time to fool around, we need to figure out who is trying to kill Reki."

Hearing those words shocked Aria and in a panicked voice she asked, "What?

Reki stayed frozen in place acting as a human shield between Kinji and Aria's guns which she slowly lowered as Kinji's statement sunk in. Aria said, "What do you mean someone is trying to kill Reki?"

Riko came up from behind and said, "Well Riko found out about a hit scheduled for Reki tonight so she brought it over to Kinji and being the hero he is he rushed over there and apparently succeeded in saving her."

Aria put away her guns and with a concerned look asked, "Are you hurt Reki?"

Reki answered simply "No."

Aria ran over to Reki and gave her a big hug and then said while they embraced, "I'm happy Reki; Kinji is sometimes useful for these things."

Kinji laughed a little and then Reki said, "Yes Kinji-san is a true warrior and.."

Kinji cut her off saying, "Well let's head into the other room and sit down and talk about what our next step as a team is."

The girls all nodded in agreement and started to walk towards his living room. Kinji was glad that he managed to cut off the end of Reki's sentence. He had no idea what she was going to say but knowing how straight forward and direct Reki was it certainly could have given away what had just transpired between them. Kinji was still unsure of what to do about the massive step forward he had taken with Reki. It wasn't exactly that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret; he just knew the personalities of the girls around him and a change as big as this was likely to cause tremors the magnitude of which he couldn't even fathom.

The group made their way to Kinji's living room and he took a seat on the couch, and noticed that Reki slid in immediately next to him. She subtly brushed her hand with his, and shot him a shy smile that lasted nothing more than a nanosecond before she resumed her stoic Robot Reki appearance. Kinji looked over at the other two girls in the room, and luckily Aria seemed oblivious but he could see a smirk on Riko's face as her stare was locked on Reki. Riko then turned and looked Kinji in the eyes and gave him a knowing smile followed by a flirtatious wink.

Kinji swallowed hard; nervous about what that exchange with Riko meant but his thoughts were disrupted by Aria's voice asking, "So what happened?"

Reki was about to answer but Kinji put his hand up as if to silence her and said, "I'll answer Reki."

Reki immediately closed her mouth listening to her lords orders. Riko let out an excited giggle at Kinji's display of dominance as he turned to Aria and said, "I was here by myself and then Riko came saying she had some info I'd find useful. When I read her detailed report about the hit I ran over there and arrived just in time. The two assassins burst in about a minute after I arrived; I fought and disabled both of them."

Aria asked, "What happened afterwards?"

Kinji couldn't help but blush a little as his mind shot to a naked Reki and the memories of what actually happened, but ignoring that he finished his statement saying, "I tied up the assailants, made sure Reki was fine and then headed back here with her. I also called the police to come and apprehend them."

Kinji was still very uneasy about the look that Riko had on her face as she kept looking back and forth between Kinji and Reki. Aria who thankfully seemed unaware of the tension in Kinji continued on saying, "Well all we have to do is take this on as a job. That will be the next mission for Team Baskerville; we will investigate and then catch whoever is behind this plot to attack one of us. Reki until then you are going to stay here with Kinji and myself we'll act as your bodyguards."

Kinji looked over at Reki but saw the same blank expression as usual on her face as she nodded affirmatively. Staring directly at her face like that Kinji realized how much he missed all of the expressions and life she showed in her face earlier that night. That Robot Reki stare made her look beautiful like a porcelain doll, but the beauty of a doll was nothing compared to way she looked when her face was full of color and life like when he was touching and kissing her. Riko's giggle snapped Kinji out of his daze as he realized he was staring pretty intently at Reki.

Aria forever clueless continued talking, "Riko the three of us will stay here, you go and get more details about everything. I'll look over your first report, but I want a much more thorough one as soon as possible. If someone attacks one of us, it's like they attacked all of us. We need to find who they are and make them pay."

Riko nodded and smiled saying, "Don't worry I'll make sure to find out EVERYTHING" the emphasis on the last word was accentuated with a wink at Kinji.

Riko then left the room. Aria turned to Reki and said, "Don't worry Reki you can sleep in Kinji's room with me, he has no problem crashing on the couch."

Kinji just shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Kinji was used to Aria bossing him around like this, but Reki answered, "It is OK, I can just sleep on the floor I have no need to take Kinji-san's bed."

Kinji just turned and said "Don't worry Reki, it's probably better if you stay in there with Aria."

Aria nodded and ran over to grab Reki by the arm and say happily, "It can be like a slumber party, we'll make it fun."

Reki looked back with a confused look at Kinji as Aria dragged her out of the room. Kinji smiled and laughed at how Aria had transformed from the ultra-serious leader of a Butei team into a little girl having her first sleepover with her friend in a matter of seconds. Kinji sank back relaxing into the couch. He was glad that Reki was here and safe with him and glad that he had his team to support him and protect Reki as they investigated this matter. He was also very nervous about living with both Reki and Aria. The dangers of Hysteria Mode would be ever present, and now that he had actually taken the plunge with Reki he wasn't sure how to act around her. He still needed to talk about their relationship, but he had no idea what he would say.

Kinji knew that Reki meant a lot to him, and he supposed that he accepted the idea of being engaged. But what did that mean? Were they going to be together like tonight more often? He couldn't deny that a large part of him did want that, but then the other part was still terrified of being caught by Aria and how she would react. He felt like he maybe had betrayed Aria a little bit, but he also was committed to treating Reki like she deserved to be treated.

Riko walked back into the room as Kinji was lost in thought and said breaking his concentration, "I'm off Ki-kun to get some more info, but I want to talk to you about something in private so walk me out."

Kinji sighed, concerned about what was on her mind, but aware that knowing was better than not knowing so he stood up and followed Riko. The two of them exited his apartment and then when Riko closed the door she turned to look at Kinji and said in a cutesy voice, "OOOH Kinji, Riko can tell you've been naughty."

Kinji just laughed nervously deciding to deny, and keep denying as he said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Riko smiled and poked Kinji as she said, "Uh-huh Ki-kun Riko could see the way Reki was acting. I don't think Aria noticed but I could tell how lovey dovey you two looked after you walked in the door."

Kinji cringed, he didn't really think that he and Reki had acted all that different, but Riko was sharp and she apparently did notice the change in their relationship. Riko leaned in close to Kinji and whispered seductively in his ear, "Don't worry Ki-kun I know you are not the type to kiss and tell, and Riko can be really good at keeping secrets when she wants to. Just now that Reki got her turn I think it's only fair that I get mine."

Riko gave Kinji's ear a playful bite and then gave his neck a small kiss. Kinji could feel his blood starting to excite a little as Riko gave his ass a squeeze and said, "Well I'll be off now. I will be calling soon to schedule our date."

Kinji watched Riko leave, cursing at himself for agreeing to a date with Riko. He knew that now since she was aware of his new experience she would be more aggressive than usual. He shuddered; not looking forward to extended alone time with Riko. He normally feared getting sucked into Hysteria Mode around any woman, but now that he was trying to be loyal to Reki he feared it even more since in Hysteria Mode he lost total control of himself.

* * *

><p>Kinji's eyes snapped opened as he felt movement beneath him near his legs. He had been sleeping on the couch and he reached for his gun which was on the nightstand. He then stopped cold in his tracks as he saw Reki's face appear from underneath his blanket. He seemed confused as she gave him a shy smile, and then he jumped in shock as he felt her cold hands reach into his boxers and grab his penis. He felt the blood in his body begin to move close to Hysteria Mode as the beautiful sniper slowly started to stroke his cock which was quickly becoming fully engorged in her grasp.<p>

Kinji said, "Reki what the hell are you doing?"

Reki just leaned forward and kissed Kinji. She had spent all night leaning against the bed holding her rifle. Her mind which was usually much more calm had been swimming with thoughts about Kinji. The thoughts about Kinji and all the other girls around him which had been troubling her some over these past months, those thoughts now were amplified a million times over now that the two of them had become intimate. She believed what Kinji had told her earlier about not being with those other girls before, but now that she had made him hers she was determined to be his perfect lover. She wanted to satisfy him in every way imaginable so that he would never need to look towards Aria, Riko, Jeanne, Shirayuki or any other girl again.

Their lips parted and Reki continued to stroke Kinji's cock as she lowered her head towards it. Kinji asked again, "Reki what are you doing?"

Reki looked up and said, "I want to please you, I want to make you happy."

Kinji looked down into her eyes; he realized that the events of earlier tonight and being around the other girls must have made her insecure. He knew that he had become everything to Reki and that his closeness with the others troubled her. He said, "Reki don't worry you don't have to do this to prove to me…"

Kinji's sentence was cut off by the surge of excitement he got as Reki's mouth engulfed his cock. Reki's head bobbed up and down as she voraciously went to work pleasing her man. Kinji lay back on the couch no longer able to protest against something that felt so incredible. There was a small voice of reason screaming, that this was dangerous and there would be hell to pay if Aria catches us, but Reki had managed to suck every ounce of resistance out of his body.

Reki continued at the furious pace as she now was also running her hands up and down Kinji's chest and stomach. Her mouth and throat seemed like heaven, and her tongue somehow managed to tickle and delight a new spot on Kinji each time it flicked forward. He heard her making that same gagging noise but no matter how deep she took him into her mouth her pace never once slowed down, "Fuck how hot that is" Kinji thought to himself.

This continued for another several minutes and soon Kinji could feel his climax fast approaching. Kinji grunted, "Reki, I'm uuuhh, I'm guunna, Reki I c-c-can't hold it."

Hearing Kinji's groans of pleasure seemed to only encourage Reki even more and she continued her work. Soon Kinji lost his battle and he felt bad as he erupted inside of Reki's mouth, which did seem to take her by surprise at first, but she never once pulled away. She slowed her pace down as Kinji sunk back in the couch, his mind in post orgasmic bliss as he felt Reki continue to lick and kiss at his penis. He heard Reki cough a little bit as she pulled back, Kinji realizing that she had most likely just swallowed the cum he had unloaded in her mouth.

Reki then pulled the blanket up over both of them and snuggled into Kinji laying her head on his chest. Kinji stared down, still dumbfounded by what just happened. A few minutes of silence went by until eventually Reki looked up into Kinji's eyes and said timidly, "Kinji-san, I hope you liked it."

Kinji was once again mesmerized by Reki's beauty. A beauty that a few minutes ago was that of a sultry seductress who woke him up in the middle of the night to give him a blowjob, and now had transformed into one of a naïve girl, eyes full of self-doubt and apprehension.

Kinji now felt a pang in his heart every time Reki gave him one of those looks. Ever since he saved her at her apartment and then had sex with her he decided to give this relationship with Reki a true try. Now every time she looked at him doubting or worrying about his commitment towards her he felt like he was failing her as her fiancé.

Kinji squeezed her tight and answered, "Thank you Reki it was incredible."

Kinji then grabbed her by the cheek and held her eyes in a strong gaze as he stared deeply into them, trying to convey the seriousness of his tone as he continued with the rest, "Reki, I want you to know you don't have to do things like that to prove yourself to me. I picked you; you are the girl I want to be with. No matter what the others do or say you are the only one I want to be holding in my arms like this."

He squeezed her even tighter as he finished that statement. Kinji then continued, "We're both new to this, let's just take our time, don't feel pressured, I just want you to be safe and happy."

Reki smiled and said, "I didn't feel any pressure Kinji-san. I wanted to do that. I want to please you, feeling you like that makes me feel more alive than even sniping. As long as I'm yours Kinji-san you will never be left wanting, I am but one of your possessions and you can use me as you want wherever and whenever. Not because that is my duty as your wife, but because I want you to use me all the time. Any second Kinji-san is not touching me, not tasting me is a waste in my eyes."

Kinji looked down stunned by the intensity of Reki's words and stares. He didn't doubt her words, and while a lifetime of never being away from the flawless flesh of Reki did sound appealing, that was too unrealistic. They still had a Butei team and work and school, and much more pressing was the mystery of who was the person after Reki. Kinji said, "You should probably move, we need to tell Aria and everyone about us eventually but I don't want her catching us like this."

Reki snuggled deeper into his embrace and then said, "That's fine Kinji-san, but let me have just a little more time, I won't fall asleep, I just need a little more."

Kinji could not deny his Mongolian Princess so he acquiesced saying, "OK Reki take as long as you need."

Kinji then kissed her on the top of her head and squeezed her tight as he closed his eyes thinking how the warmth of Reki pressed up against him seemed just so right.


End file.
